


Cartoon Network Lemons

by Kal_the_Creator



Category: Adventure Time, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_the_Creator/pseuds/Kal_the_Creator
Summary: A collection of lemons about your favorite shows from Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, and Boomerang! I also accept requests!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Kevin, Courtney (Total Drama) & Reader, Lindsay (Total Drama) & Reader, Lindsay/Courtney (Total Drama) & Reader, Princess Bubblegum/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Cartoon Network Lemons

Courtney x OC

Another week on Total. Drama. Island! The campers made their way to Dramatic Campfire Ceremony to see who was getting voted off this week.

"Hello, Campers." Chris greeted, but didn't get much of a reaction, just a hey from Owen and Geoff. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"Oh! Oh! The good news!" Beth said with a raised hand.

"Good choice. The bad news is that not one, but two of you will be kicked off tonight." This caused a gasp from the campers.

"Then what's the good news?" Courtney crossed her arms.

"The good news is that 13 of you get to stay here." Chris chuckled as the campers sighed. "Campers, place in your votes... now!"

—

"Alrighty, when I say your name, you'll get a marshmallow." Chris picked up the tray of marshmallows. "Harold. Eva. Trent. Bridgette. Lindsay. DJ. Izzy. Geoff. Leshawna. Duncan. Heather. Gwen. And Owen." Chris tossed the last marshmallow to Owen, catching it with his mouth.

Courtney and Anthony looked at each other with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Courtney, Anthony. Sorry, dudes, you are tonight's losers. Make you way down the Dock of Shame!" Chris waved them off.

"Bye-bye, Courtney." Heather said in her usual evil tone as Courtney and Anthony walked to the loser boat.

"Well this blows." Anthony sighed.

"Stupid Heather, if she wasn't such a bitch I'd still be there! *sigh* But I guess it was gonna happen eventually." She looks at Anthony, smiling big as he smiles back. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

—1 Week Later—

Courtney and Anthony have been hanging out for a week on Loser Island, a place where past contestants went after being eliminated.

They are relaxing in the hot tub, instead of wearing her gray swimming top and shorts, she wore a gray bikini, something to really get Anthony's attention and it sure did. She had caught him looking at her chest and ass multiple times.

A TV hung on the wall next to the hot tub. They watched the newest episode of TDI to see who was getting kicked off the island this week. To there surprise it was Lindsay! They swore that it would have been Beth.

"Shit, Lindsay. I need to make a move fast!" Courtney thought. She knew that Lindsay also had the hots for Anthony. It was now or never. Courtney slid closer to him, a nervously put her hand on his thigh.

He didn't notice.

It was time for Courtney to break out of her comfort zone. She looked away, her face bright red, and starting rubbing his crotch with her hand. He was already hard as a rock. Anthony turned her so she was looking into his eyes. Both full of lust, they kissed, moaning into each other mouths, tongues circling each other. Courtney shuddered. She's never been with a guy like this before, she loved it.

"Get your nice ass over here." He grabbed her by the butt and sat her on his lap. While Lindsay had the best rack, Courtney had the best ass.

It felt like her face got even redder, if even possible, from the feeling of his secluded cock rubbing against her pussy.

"Let's do it, Anthony, right here and now." She demanded, pulling his trunks down. His dick rested on her mound. "Wow, It's so big!" Courtney had never seen a nice, big cock in person before. It made her want it even more.

He laughed. "So eager. Don't worry, you're gonna get nice and hard." He untied her bikini bottom and put it aside. Her nicely trimmed, warm pussy hovering over his shaft. He started to push her down.

"Wait!" She pushed his chest to bring herself back up. "This is my first time." She said shyly. "S-so don't be to rough, okay?"

He chuckled. "No problem, we'll speed up as we go." He kissed her as he slowly pushed her down, only going just past to tip.

Courtney let out a small moan. He kept pushing down, her tight pussy squeezing his dick. Finally, got he almost half of himself into her before he felt resistance.

"Are you ready for this?"

Courtney only responded with a nod. She felt to good to talk. He lifted her up a little before slamming her all the way down his cock. She arched her back a let out a loud moan.

"F-Fuck! Anthony!" She moaned with teary eyes. It hurt but pleasure soon overpowered it. "F-faster, faster!"

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned. He picked her up and sat her on the side of the hot tub. He started slamming his cock in and out of her, his balls smacking her ass. "Shit, so tight!"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Anthony!" She was basically screaming at this point. She got it and now she never wanted to give it up.

Courtney's breasts bounced in his face, begging to be freed from her top. He grabbed the lace and pulled it, freeing her boobs. Courtney only half covered herself, she was to distracted to care so much. He easily moved her arm and started to suck and nibble on her dark nipples. This made Courtney make a small yelp.

"S-stop! I'm g-gonna cum soon if you keep d-doing that!" She struggled to speak. Between her first fucking and Anthony playing with her nipples, she was about to go over the edge.

"Lets make you cum then." He pulled out and went down into the water so his face was even with her pussy. He put her legs over his shoulders and start to lick and suck on her clit.

"FUCK!" She screamed. That was it. She soaked his mouth with her juices, quivering fiercely as she squeezed him with her thighs. "S-shit, that w-was amazing." She fell back, breathing heavily.

"Hey, guys! Oh my gosh, that looks soooo much fun! Can I join?" Courtney looked up to see a pair of huge tits also known as Lindsay. He smiled, his rock hard cock twitching with excitement.

"Hell, yea!"


End file.
